The Return
by KingOfThePlums
Summary: The Doctor crash lands at the Gibraltar base with a new face and a new personality. How will an old acquaintance react to this sudden arrival and change? [One-Shot]


Hundreds of stars covered the night sky over the the Watchpoint in Gibraltar, the new headquarters of the newly reforming Overwatch, now lead by Winston.

Lena was lying down near the edge of a cliff, close to Winston's laboratory where he had been spending most of his time. Star gazing wasn't one of the things that Lena would normally do, however with the soothing sound of the sea, the clear sky and the warm night, she couldn't help but spend some time out. Firstly she tried counting the stars which proved to be difficult as she just ended up counting the same ones over and over again. After that it was constellation spotting, however her memory of them was a little foggy so she didn't know if she could actually see any or whether it was just some that looked as if they would make different objects.

It had been a whole week since she had come to Winston after receiving the recall notification, back at her home in England. So far she had been the only one to turn up, but she knew that she had to keep optimistic in hoping that other people would decide to return and to help in the reformation of the organisation. Seeing the faces of her old friends such as, Jesse, Torbjörn, Angela, Reinhardt to name a few, would leave her way beyond ecstatic. This in turn got Lena feeling all nostalgic about her time in Overwatch, back when it was in its prime. Going all over the world, helping people, saving the world, even her first mission during the uprising in Kings Row made her feel as if she was making a difference. Making the world a better place and hopefully, she believed that she would be able to do it again, despite the displeasure it would bring to the UN.

More recent times then began to fill her mind, mainly that of the the whole ordeal she got into with the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords of Gallifray and the dimension hopping Cybermen. She was relieved that they managed to work together in stopping them from creating a new kind of Cybermen from omnics in order to conquer this dimension as well as countless others. Her mind began to wonder on where and even when the Doctor was and what he was doing. Lena thought that he was most likely saving planets, people and aliens and all the other stuff he said that he normally did.

As she thought of this whilst gazing off into the night sky, something strange came into Lena's view. At first she thought that it was nothing, but as it began to get closer she believed that it was a meteor that was big enough that it didn't burn up in the upper atmosphere of the planet. However it then began to get larger.

And larger..

And larger...

In fact it got large enough, Lena thought that it was coming right towards her. That's when it hit her right in the face. It was coming towards her and fast. She scrambled up to her feet and moved out of the way just in time before the object slammed into the place where she was previously laying down. She considered herself lucky that she was able to move out of the way in time, mainly in thanks to her quick wit. As the dust started to settle it was revealed to Lena that it was not in fact a meteor that had almost crashed on top of her, but instead a very familiar looking blue police box. However it was on its back and not standing up straight like she remembered it would and a vast amount of steam was emanating from it. She knew that something was wrong.

Lena began to approach the TARDIS cautiously and as she neared the base of the TARDIS, the doors suddenly swung open outwards, despite her remembering that the sign on the left door said push to open. What appeared to be a grappling hook flew out of the doorway and got caught on the base of the TARDIS, as the rope it was tied to tightened as someone began to crawl out of the wrecked time machine.

"Doctor are you alright?" Lena asked with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Two hands then grabbed the base of the TARDIS to which the arms they were connected to pulled with all their strength to reveal a very different looking man than Lena remembered. He was sporting the same blue shirt and brown tie, but his face was completely different. Mainly the pointier chin and the long hair as well as a handful of other facial complexions.

"Can I have an apple?" The Doctor-esc man asked randomly. "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Might be having a craving? That's new I've never had cravings before," He said before he pulled himself out of the TARDIS and landing flat on his back.

"Doctor? What happened to you?" Lena asked with a now even more confused look on her face as the Doctor began to stand up.

"Fell all the way into the library, quite far down, hell of a climb back up believe me," He said as he waved his hands around.

"That's not what I meant and why are you soaking wet, I thought you said you were in a library?" Lena asked the Doctor who as indeed soaked head to toe in water.

"I was in the swimming pool," He replied with quickly.

"But you said you were in your library," Lena said, noticing the contradiction in what the Doctor just told her.

"So was the swimming pool," The Doctor quickly retorted with.

"But your face, you look different. Why?," Lena decided to ask him, knowing that he had gone and done something to himself.

"Oh the face," The Doctor exclaimed as he rubbed his cheeks. "Regeneration it's a Time Lord thing, that lets us undergo a genetic lottery sort of thing, which changes things." The Doctor explained, continuing to flap his arms around. "Like the arm flapping thing, never done that before but I'm doing it now, like I said it's a lottery."

"I think I get what you're on about," Lena said as she scratched the side of her head. When she was with the Doctor before he didn't really talk about himself that much or his species, or how they were different from humans too much so Lena decided to just go with it. "So how'd you end up crash landing here?" Lena asked as she looked over the Doctor's shoulder at the steaming TARDIS.

"Regeneration was a little more explosive than I'm used to, may have accidentally knocked the zig-zag plotter hence me being where and when I am now," The Doctor explained as he continued to waft his arms around. "Also do you like the arm wafting when I explain things, I think it's pretty cool?" The Doctor asked as he tracked his wafting arms with his eyes.

"I guess if you just stick to doing it when explaining things it won't get too annoying," Replied Lena.

"Thanks for the input, now apples, I want an apple. If you have some where do you keep them?" The Doctor asked as he clasped both his hands together taking in his new surroundings.

"Just follow me Doc," Lena said as she gestured for the Doctor to follow her.

After several seconds of walking Lena heard a loud thump only to see the Doctor once again laying flat on his back. Presumably after walking straight into a nearby wall which could've easily been avoided.

"You sure you're alright love?" Lena asked as she scratched one of her arms.

"Early days," The Doctor said as his eyes darted over to Lena. "Navigations just off," He said as he stood back up, just managing to stop himself from walking into other walls and unnecessary obstacles.

Lena proceeded to lead the Doctor through various parts of the base before they reached what looked to be a small mess room. It had the regular assortment of things you would expect to find there, such as a fridge a freezer, sink, cupboards as well as some other futurey gizmos etcetera etcetera. She quickly walked over to a fruit basket on one of the table sides and took a red apple to give to the Doctor. The Doctor took the apple, proceeding to take a large bite of the fruit only to spit it out to the side afterwards.

"Uh what's that an apple? I hate apples, why did you give me an apple?" The Doctor asked, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth to try and get rid of the flavour of the apple.

"But you said you liked apples," Lena replied with in confusion at the Doctor's sudden change appetite.

"No, no, no I'll have yogurt, yogurt's my favourite give me yogurt," The Doctor asked as he glanced around the room.

Lena rolled her eyes and quickly went back to the fridge to return with a small plastic yogurt container. The Doctor then promptly tore the lid off the container, pouring all the yoghurt into his mouth only to spit it out all over a nearby table causing Lena to jump back a little, startling her.

"I hate yogurt, it's the stuff that has bits in it," The Doctor complained

"But you just said that yoghurt was now your favourite," Lena told him with a hint of frustration.

"New mouth," The Doctor said as he wiped left over yogurt off of his mouth. "New rules, it's like eating something after brushing your teeth everything tastes wrong," The Doctor explained to Lena, wafting his arms once again.

This process continued on for some time with the Doctor asking Lena for a specific food, Lena going to get that food to give it to the Doctor and then the Doctor tasting the food only to complain about it and to ask for something different. He asked for a wide variety of different foods ranging from bacon, baked beans, even plain old bread and butter which he threw out of one of the windows telling it that there would be "Severe consequences," for if it were to return to try and make him eat it again.

"We could always try carrots. Ever wanted to see in the dark?" Lena joked, causing the Doctor to stop in the middle of his pacing.

"Carrots, are you insane?" He asked with displeasure before looking as if he had just had some sort of revelation. "No, wait, I know what I need," The Doctor said as he made his way over to the fridge, causing Lena to back away so he could see inside. "I need fish fingers," He said as took a box from the freezer section. "And custard," He added.

The next thing Lena knew was that she was sat across a table from the Doctor, who was eating some fish fingers after dipping them into a bowl of custard. She did wonder whether or not the meal the Doctor had made actually tasted nice or it was just something weird happening to the Doctor's taste buds.

The Doctor then raised the bowl, gulping down some of the custard as if it were just a drink in a cup, leaving him with a custard moustache.

"Funny," Lena said to herself with a giggle.

"Am I?" The Doctor asked rhetorically as he wiped the custard off his face. "Good, funny's good," He said as he took a bite out a custard covered fish finger. "You know I never asked for your name back when I was unfunny."

"Well it would be rude for me not to tell you. Lena Oxton once again at your acquaintance," She said with a smile.

"Lena Oxton," The Doctor said repeating her name whilst putting extra emphasis on the L, A and O's. "Sounds like a name from a video game," The Doctor said before looking of to the side for the moment as if he was looking at someone… "So Lena, are we in England?" The Doctor asked as he finished his current fish finger.

"Gibraltar actually, so just one of the territories," Lena told the Doctor.

"What you doing all the way out here?" The Doctor asked curiously as he picked up a new fish finger.

"Where do I even start?" Lena said after exhaling deeply. "Let's just say it's complicated," Lena said, her posture changing to one that looked uncomfortable.

"You know there is one thing I can guess from what you just told me," The Doctor aid as he sucked the custard off a fish finger.

"Alright, do tell?" Lena asked curiously.

"Must of been one heck of an explosion at your old base," The Doctor said, causing Lena to practically freeze in place.

"But… How did you…" Lena stuttered.

"I'm a time traveller, put the two together," The Doctor said as he meant forward a little. "What makes you think I didn't decide to look up your little organisation after we parted ways and that reminds me TARDIS, must fix," The Doctor said as he quickly got up and made his way back to the TARDIS with Lena following close behind. Once they made it back, the Doctor pulled himself back up onto the TARDIS with his legs dangling through the doorway. "Should be easy enough to fix, just send her into the vortex absorb some energy and she should fix herself," The Doctor said as he looked into his ship.

"What will you do then?" Lena asked the Doctor.

"Oh I don't know, might go to Holland actually, always liked Holland but never been," The Doctor told Lena.

"Well once you've been there you come back and visit, got a couple friends I'd like you to meet if they decide to show up," Lena told the Doctor.

"I'll keep it mind, write a note it'll help me remember," Said the Doctor. "GERONIMO!" He shouted as he plunged back into the TARDIS which shortly dematerialised after his entrance.

"See yah soon Doc," Lena said to herself as she dwelled on several new questions that had come to mind as she made her way back into the base.

 **A/N: Turns out that I enjoyed writing my first Doctor Who/Overwatch one-shot crossover that I decided to give it a sequel one-shot. So what do you people think, let me know in a review as I have had the idea of the Doctor meeting certain members of the Overwatch crew floating around my head for a while, so let me know.**


End file.
